


Surrender

by brinkleytown



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom Diana, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Sub Steve Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkleytown/pseuds/brinkleytown
Summary: “There are some things with which man cannot be trusted even when Ares’ pull on him is weakest,” Diana admonished as she pushed Steve backward with a firm hand on the center of his chest.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't spoil anything in the movie. Also it is un-betaed so let me know if you see any mistakes. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://brinkleytown.tumblr.com) and tell me I should try writing again if you liked this.

It was a game they played, with quiet agreements and boundaries that weren’t to be crossed with willful abandon, even for noble causes. It was a game that ended in soft kisses and his length pressed inside her sex. The slide would be easy and frictionless from how wet and wonderful Diana became from playing her part and how Steve’s cock dripped with a preview to release from playing his own. At that time, when the game had finished, they would find mutual rhythm and rock together, finding completion in unity and partnership. 

  
But when they began like this, playing each other as a game of chess, Diana was a mighty queen, moving in all directions, and Steve but a pawn, moving only toward her will. 

 

“There are some things with which man cannot be trusted even when Ares’ pull on him is weakest,” Diana admonished as she pushed Steve backward with a firm hand on the center of his chest. He stumbled a few steps away until the back of his knees hit the wooden baseboard of the bed. 

 

“This is chief among them,” she continued and pressed a single finger to the head of his stiff cock. She kept a careful distance from him and with the strip of fabric tied across his face, Steve couldn’t even appreciate her beauty from afar. 

 

She would be naked, radiant and beautiful from her usually kind smile twisted into a predatory leer down to her feet, released from the bondage of the leather fashioned into a pumps with a curved heel. Perhaps she was clad only in the shoes, their extra weight and unforgiving sharp corners more weapons for her to wield. In the middle of her frame, a lithe waist, framed by strong thighs and breasts forced forward by the musculature of her chest. If Steve’s gaze had not been obstructed he would have lingered on the curled hairs which dusted Diana’s public bone and grew into a thick thatch on her mons and outer lips. 

 

“You use it as a symbolic weapon--a sceptre--paraded for all to see and for which you demand respect, fielty, and submission although you know it would not stand the test of battle.” Diana moved closer and spoke the next words directly into Steve’s right ear. “I could break it, exposing the weakness behind the glittering jewels.” Her hand moved downward, cupping his testicles one by one, sensitizing the flesh with her fingernails. Goosebumps appeared on Steve’s arms and he leaned into the touch. 

  
It was an illegal move and Diana regained control with a squeeze and then a small slap on the underside of his shaft. Steve stilled his body to the best of his ability, but breathed a sigh of relief when Diana stepped away and returned to restrain him with ropes requisitioned from his gear. She made quick work of tying knots which immobilized his arms behind his back and harnessed his hips and thighs to the posts of the bed before pushing him down. There he lay back, folded over the foot of a four poster, not in any immediate danger of pain, but exposed and in strain.

 

Diana admired the sight. Steve’s broad chest was bare save for a tawny colored mist of hair at the breastbone and above his navel. From the navel the hair trailed down to where his hips bent, erection jutting from his body at an angle and curved back toward himself near the tip. Above average was a slight exaggeration but Diana had no trouble deriving pleasure from his length and girth, either in the usual manner or in any alternative. 

 

“Or you could surrender this weapon to one who can wield it,” Diana continued as she crawled onto the bed and straddled Steve’s supine torso. She applied pressure to each of his nipples, pinching them between the flat pads of her thumbs and the sharp points of the nails on her pointer fingers until they hardened, engorged with blood like their partner below. Steve made an aborted noise in the back of his throat but refrained from struggling or crying out. “Do you surrender, my sweet Anchises?” A diminutive between them, emphasizing the difference between herself and Steve, like Aphrodite and her mortal lover. 

 

“I surrender, Diana,” Steve spoke for the first time since their game had begun. She was a goddess--his goddess, mistress, lover and beloved--but she always preferred him to use her own mortal name. Once during this game he feigned resistance and they made new memories together with the golden-hot lariat that sealed his fate in Themyscira. He would repeat the decision in the future hoping for similar results, but now he relaxed into the hands which massaged his shoulders and checked his circulation. 

 

Diana dropped her mouth to his chest, taking each peaked nipple into her mouth in turn, laving the sensitized skin then blowing cool breaths across it. “The gods created you solely for my pleasure, Anchises.” With one hand she reached backward to grasp his cock firmly, pressure just shy of pain. “But obedience suits you beautifully and I am wont to use you in a manner that serves you in kind.” The vein under her thumb pulsed in response and she released her grip to the touch of a ghost.  Steve let out a puff of breath tinged with a whine.

 

The wine turned into a grunt when the open palm of Diana’s free hand made sharp contact with his left cheek and she backhanded the right in quick succession. She paused and Steve almost forgot to react, hazy from the burn of his skin. What little attention he retained divided between his bonds and the hand at his groin. Diana cleared her throat and Steve repeated his phrase of consent, “I surrender, Diana.” He was rewarded by a flurry of contact, slaps to his face and chest. 

  
“Zeus spent too much of the beauty meant for the whole of mankind on you,” Diana marveled as she traced the fading imprint of her fingers on Steve’s skin. “You have had it easy in the past because of this, no?” Steve began to shake his head in response, but switched to a slow nod of agreement. “This day will not be easy for Steve Trevor,” Diana warned. “But I think he will prefer how he feels under my control.”

 

“I surrender, Diana,” Steve echoed right before feeling the first impact of a rattan cane on his right thigh. Right then left. Right then left. Left again. Right. A stripe across both at once. Steve faded into the sting and floated there, just below conscious thought. Diana, encouraged by Steve’s mantra of surrender and blissful expression, followed her attack on his thighs by striping both calves and forearms until silent tears indicated her ministrations might be near to the limit of pleasure they could provide.

 

When Steve fully returned to himself, his head was propped up on a pillow and his bonds were fully undone. He blinked a few times before registering that the blindfold had also been removed. Diana--radiant with exertion dampening her brow--pressed a glass to his lips and helped him to drink down the water inside. 

 

“Welcome back,” Diana greeted with a fond chuckle in her voice and a soft smile. She was still fully nude, more fearless in the display of her bare body than Steve could ever imagine being himself. Setting the empty glass down on a table next to a lamp with a tattered shade, she moved onto the bed beside him where they kissed in a lazy, aimless way for a few moments until he regained the power of speech. 

 

“Thank you,” Steve said, the sentiment unnecessary and inadequate at the same time. Diana rolled her eyes in a manner that seemed almost common for the Princess of Themyscira. She followed with a bawdy whisper that left them both in laughter and then entangled in the sheets and one another in celebration of checkmate once more. 


End file.
